Inorganic-organic composite materials are used in prosthetic coatings, battery separator membranes, semiconductor devices and in many other applications. Inorganic-organic composite materials range from mechanically mixed inorganic and organic materials to chemically reacted and bonded inorganic and organic compounds.
Inorganic-organic polymer composite materials have been shown to be possible to polymerize chemically either by melting the precursors (Massaki Yokoyama, Hideao Cho and Kenji Kono, Kogyo Kagaku Zashi 67 (9) 1378-82 (1964)) or by heating a solution containing the precursors (S. M. Zhivukhim, V. V. Kireev and A. N. Zelenetskii, Ah. Prik. Khim. 39 (1) 234-37 (1966) (Russian); (S. M. Zhivukhim, V. V. Kireev, N. V. Aulova and L. T. Gerasimenko. Dokl. Akad. Nauk. SSSR, 158 (4) 896-99 (1964) (Russian). When nitrobenzene was used as a solvent, the thermal polymerization required a temperature of about 200.degree. C. In m-xylene solvents, the chemical polymerization reaction occurred between about 70.degree. and 130.degree. C. The analysis of the insoluble reaction products (powder) provided the information that a high molecular polymer was formed between the (NPCl.sub.2).sub.3 and the oxygen atoms of the arylene precursors.
Synthesis of small-molecule cyclic phosphazenes bearing ortho-substituted aryloxy and phenoxy substituents has also been demonstrated (H. R. Allcock, A. A. Dembeck, M. N. Mang, G. H. Riding, M. Parvez and K. B. Visscher, Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 3 No. 13 (1992), 2734-39). In the synthesis, the sodium 2-phenylphenoxide was used for the substitution of the chlor atoms by the phenyl groups. The nucleophilic substitution reaction was carried out in dioxane in the presence of tetra-n-butylammoniumbromide at 100.degree. C. By this process the product (powder) is precipitated into the solution, but is impure since it contains reaction byproducts.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to make an inorganic-organic polymer composite of a reactive organic intermediate coupled with a speciated inorganic heterocyclic compound.
It is a further object of the present invention to couple a reactive organic intermediate with a speciated inorganic heterocyclic compound via a nucleophilic substitution.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to couple, in situ, a reactive organic intermediate with a speciated inorganic heterocyclic compound via a nucleophilic substitution reaction.